The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In general, vehicles, which are constituted such that power from an engine is transmitted to an automated manual transmission (AMT) or a dual clutch transmission (DCT) via a dry clutch, have no damping component such as, for example, a torque converter. Thus, if the dry clutch is not properly controlled, a shock may occur, which highly affects the quality of the driving experience.
When a driver steps on an accelerator pedal during creep driving of the vehicle, the driving mode is converted into a launch mode. At this time, the dry clutch (hereinafter, simply referred to as a “clutch”) moves through a touch point for engagement. However, there may occur a problem that the vehicle jerks and a shock is generated due to an inaccurate position of the touch point.
Of course, at the time of a driver's tip-in manipulation, as described above, in which the driver starts to step on the accelerator pedal during the creep driving, it may be possible to reduce operational sensitivity by making the clutch move more slowly through the touch point for engagement, to thereby reduce a shock. However, we have discovered that there is a shortcoming in that acceleration response is deteriorated.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Present disclosure section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the present disclosure and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.